User talk:DoorToNothing
To answer your question IRC Issue Is 358/2 days worth playing? I was thinking of getting it, but it's for the DS... I do have a DS, but did Namura pull a decent game together with 358/2 days? I think it would be hard to pull something like that off... :Finally, an anon who isn't a vandal! ^_^ I've been playing Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days's every aspect, and the game isn't aboslutely exceptional, but isn't close to bad at all. It not as good as the PS2 games, but it is still a fun play, and new gameplay twists that add a challenge. As for me, I do so love a challenge! Out of ten, I would give this game about 7-8 points. Any other questions? --[[User:DoorToNothing|'Door']][[User:DoorToNothing|'To']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'Nothing']] 17:54, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Hey, Sir DTN. What's up? Have you see Sir GS? If you have a chance, go to his talk page. Lord Xiggie made him something special. It also looks like you cleaned up. Nice.--NinjaSheik 17:57, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm trying not to go over the template bandwidth this time. (right Yermom?) By the way, Ninja Sheik, I just decided that I'm going to make you a custom sig. I'll leave it on your talk page in a few minutes. --[[User:DoorToNothing|'Door']][[User:DoorToNothing|'To']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'Nothing']] 18:37, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :::You're very right 8D *poofs with style* -- 01:40, October 11, 2009 (UTC) A custom sig? Hmm...Thank you, but you don't have to if you don't want to. Why are you doing this?--NinjaSheik 18:45, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :I tend to act without reason. It's worked so far, hasn't it? :P --[[User:DoorToNothing|'Door']][[User:DoorToNothing|'To']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'Nothing']] 18:49, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Act without reason? Somewhow, I don't really believe you. You must have a reason for doing so?--NinjaSheik 18:52, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :It was a joke, NinjaSheik. You know, haha? --[[User:DoorToNothing|'Door']][[User:DoorToNothing|'To']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'Nothing']] 18:54, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :Aaah! What's up with that!? NinjaSheik, I think you put the coding in wrong. Did you check the custom signature box? --[[User:DoorToNothing|'Door']][[User:DoorToNothing|'To']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'Nothing']] 18:59, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Ah! I'm sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I'm so sorry! I'll fix it! I'm soo sorry!--'NinjaSheik' 19:01, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :You're funny, Ninja! I'm not mad at all. It's a little white mistake, everything is fine. --[[User:DoorToNothing|'Door']][[User:DoorToNothing|'To']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'Nothing']] 19:02, October 10, 2009 (UTC) You're such a big meanie sometimes, Sir DTN! You know, you don;t always have to call me NinjaSheik. Call me Sheik, use a title if you want to. But...If you want, you can call me Helen.--'NinjaSheik' 19:05, October 10, 2009 (UTC) I... Have Failed Terrablade Talk bubble Oh my lord... Kupo. Lol Roxas with a moogle pom pom thats priceless....*checks again* omg thats hilarious lolD.Dark. 17:34, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Triple SSC Nomination Vote Something's happened over Wikia KH 358/2 Days stats box Right now for the 358/2 Days stats box for weapons, whenever you put atk for the strength it won't show the strength power. Only if you put str it will show the strength. Is it supposed to be like that? Cause almost all of the pages I visited and didn't put str yet had atk in its place until I changed it.--Xsonicdragon 21:57, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Days Mission Pages Missions I'm going to go ahead and make a new infobox for missions. Also, make sure you are parsing the article names correctly. Thanks!Glorious CHAOS! 01:56, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :Ok, the current one is just a product by BebopKate that I added on to and modified. I'll wait to create a Mission 11 article until this new infobox is created. As for the parsing, I've just been copying from the guide, which has no parsing. I'll refer to the the actual game as well from here on. Thanks for the notice. --[[User:DoorToNothing|'Door']][[User:DoorToNothing|'To']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'Nothing']] 01:59, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :The new Mission and Challenge Mission templates are done. I'm going to notify Bebop in case she wants to change the colors or anything.Glorious CHAOS! 02:21, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Also, and this goes towards the redirects too, all mission numbers have two digits.Glorious CHAOS! 03:59, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :::Very nicely done, KrytenKoro. Also, I was are of the two-digit, but I assumed that the idea was nixed becuase that Bebop put it as single-digit. --[[User:DoorToNothing|'Door']][[User:DoorToNothing|'To']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'Nothing']] 04:06, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Colored Name --Seraph-Six 20:50, October 18, 2009 (UTC)I heard you know how to change the color of names. ::You mean in a signature? --[[User:DoorToNothing|'Door']][[User:DoorToNothing|'To']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'Nothing']] 01:29, October 19, 2009 (UTC) --Lutimuta 15:14, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Hey there. Could you tell me how to make a talk bubble? Gift of Glee! Userbox section Archive Hey, check it out~ ?? Why can't I delete something in My Talk Page? Cococrash11 :You are deleting messages that are important from other Users. You don't need to delete every single message on your talk pages if cleanliness is what you are going for. Just let them be, and archive if ever necessary. --[[User:DoorToNothing|'Door']][[User:DoorToNothing|'To']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'Nothing']] 04:49, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Dissidia - It's Official! on the Customization menu for Cloud will change his costume.}} ! TAKE IT AWAY! IT'S TOO SCARY! >_> Thanks. Who would you wish was playable, either instead of someone or along with someone? I'd choose Genesis... They really should make a Dissidia sequel or something one day.}} Unversed history yeah i'm just tellin ya there is no white rabbit Unversed its a plant like Unversed that has the color of white as well as green and brown. ME and a few of my friends have seen the vid that shows Aqua fighting it so many times. :Sorry, but it just looked bad. We actually already have a Photoshop artist, so to speak, who has been great at cutting these out and collecting screenshots. I think he's already working on those. --[[User:DoorToNothing|'Door']][[User:DoorToNothing|'To']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'Nothing']] 02:09, October 31, 2009 (UTC) its ok i just have been freaking out about birth by sleep because im looking forward to it and im like a really huge kingdom hearts aholic :Oh, you're not the only one. If you're a KH-aholic, so to say, why not create an account and join the team? --[[User:DoorToNothing|'Door']][[User:DoorToNothing|'To']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'Nothing']] 02:24, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Assistance Hello, I am Subtank, a member of the Administration Team of Halopedia. I heard that you had several problems with the Game Template and Gameicon Template. Could you provide full details of these problems? Toodles!- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:48, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :Oh my, you guys finally stopped by! Actually, we got our templates working just fine now. Go to any article, and you can easily find the corresponding hearts to the game that the subject appeared in. Thanks anyway! --[[User:DoorToNothing|'Door']][[User:DoorToNothing|'To']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'Nothing']] 23:50, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry for the late arrival. You should've left a message at my talk page instead of Spirit of Fire's. Also, to be honest, RelentlessRecusant is not as active as he was a year ago. So, consider me as the new Tech Admin of Halopedia. If you ever have any problem with templates or technical stuff, just give me a message.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 00:12, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :::Well thanks, I left messages on all of the Admins' pages who seemed to be active. --[[User:DoorToNothing|'Door']][[User:DoorToNothing|'To']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'Nothing']] 00:14, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Featured Media Archive Image Okay. Here is one of those images I had mentioned.... for Featured Media. The way I did it "decorates" the page AND gets rid of two useless sections at the bottom. Here's the image.... http://s932.photobucket.com/albums/ad165/KH-Wiki/?action=view&current=FeaturedMedia2-1.png And here's the image on the actual page in the pretty archive template.... http://s932.photobucket.com/albums/ad165/KH-Wiki/?action=view&current=FeaturedMediawithArchives.jpg I plan to do more. That's just a VERY GENERAL sneak preview. - EternalNothingnessXIII 07:01, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Hmm, the images didn't appear for me. I went to Photobucket and saw them, though. I still strongly disagree with this. Think of the way that business is done on the Votes For Featured Media; like the Pages For Deletion, no talkbubbles are used, and opinions are voiced in an organized manner. The business done there is neatly organized and is in a working system, and I think embedding a huge archive image that also will take a large amount of space on there is just unnecessary. If anything, it will cause unnecessary load-time for Users with older computers to load such an image. --[[User:DoorToNothing|'Door']][[User:DoorToNothing|'To']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'Nothing']] 14:18, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Exactly. You can't delete talk page messages, yet I strongly reconsidered the latter earlier this morning. It was still 1:00 am when I posted the message :P So may I ask why you're here so early? I personally have election day off, but... - EternalNothingnessXIII 14:21, November 3, 2009 (UTC) a question Their life? Well, yes. Yes, because Xion was causing Roxas to become weaker by beginning to take too much power from him unintentionally. She held some of Sora's memories that were vital to his re-awakening because she was a replica of Sora, and Sora needed all of his memories to re-awaken. Therefore, as long as Xion existed, Sora would not be able to wake up. Roxas also was in danger, because Xion was beginning to drain his strength by taking his strength. However, we do not know if this was life-threatening, because we never see this effect get to be extremely dangerous for Roxas. The same is true for Sora, as he was still alive while he was in the Memory Pod. However, I have no idea how he got his basic human needs sleeping in that pod for a year. }} Talk Page Clean-Up :I have been archiving obsolete and speculatory topics on talk pages, which anyone can do. They should not be deleted, because they sometimes include decisions on policy or information for the page, but they should not be on the talk page where they will encourage speculation. All speculatory topics should go immediately into that talk page's archive, no matter how new they are.Glorious CHAOS! 22:05, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks, and keep up the good work. I can aid with the archiving if you'd like. But what about the irrelevant messages, like "HEARTLESS ARE AWESOME" when on their respected pages and, in the worst case, on other pages that make the post completely off-topic? - EternalNothingnessXIII 22:10, November 6, 2009 (UTC) See Look at Sir Kryten's page, at the very bottom. I need your answer, too.--'NinjaSheik' 01:48, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Panel sprites Level Up, Backpack, and the Ability LV+ should have a brighter background.Glorious CHAOS! 03:51, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :No, they shouldn't. I have the game a few inches away from me, and those sprites all have darker backgrounds. This is becuase they are meant to link to other panels, and this is customary for panels that are meant to link. --[[User:DoorToNothing|'Door']][[User:DoorToNothing|'To']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'Nothing']] 03:54, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Darker than the base panels, right, but not brown. I don't think so, at least.Glorious CHAOS! 19:49, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::The Ability LV+'s aren't brown, just a very dark yellow. Level Up and Backpack are actually meant to be brown. The color is meant to match the linking panel's base panel's color by being the same basic color, but the tint varies. --[[User:DoorToNothing|'Door']][[User:DoorToNothing|'To']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'Nothing']] 21:00, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Hellooooo RE:NO! Wait a second its really a misson? I played the game and there isn't any missons in Day 7 you just talk to other members of the orgainzation and just some cutscence. You could a least change the information I wrote. How the heck its 100% wrong he didn't even have visits Twilight Town till Day 8. I just wrote what happen to Roxas in Day 7 I even wrote Roxas in some black back ground of what he thinks. Cococrash11 :You obviously didn't get form the name "Mission Mode Tutorial" that this mission is exclusive to Mission Mode. It appears as a mission that explains how things work in Mission Mode differently than in Story Mode. We're in the process of writing the mission articles, so we'll get to Mission 00 when we get to Mission 00. I don't exactly have the time to write up a mission article at the moment to replace the fallacy the fallacy you wrote. --[[User:DoorToNothing|'Door']][[User:DoorToNothing|'To']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'Nothing']] 05:23, November 9, 2009 (UTC) That fricking misson modes? When the hell are you gonna include the story mode in Day 7 I write because no one wrote it. Cococrash11 :...what? Could you please elaborate, because I have no idea what you are talking about. --[[User:DoorToNothing|'Door']][[User:DoorToNothing|'To']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'Nothing']] 05:31, November 9, 2009 (UTC) I mean I was just adding the story line of what happen in Day 7. Ok its talks about Misson Mode I get it right know. But why didn't you make a Story Mode section so I woudn't confuse story mode with misson mode. Cococrash11 I know the 358/3 Days articles had it own article about story but what if people want to know what happen in Day 7 or Day 300 storyline excatly, it should had a section called 358/2 Days Story with all the Days that featured like the misson mode so it would be seperate. Cococrash11 So you rather delete a story section but keep a misson mode section with story summary? If its talking about misson mode than you might as well delete all that conatins story summary just misson summary. Also whats so wrong about having a story section it can have detailed happening of what happens in the story.Cococrash11 Speech Bubbling ... I can't believe you did this. You disgrace Roxas by adding that Moogle pom pom thing! (just kidding, i think its kinda cute). Anyway, tell me how to make a speech bubble. Or i will fight you at Memories Skyscraper, kupo! Pardon the kupo.--Masterofkeyblades 05:09, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Um... }'' |text= } }} }'' |text=Yay I figured it out. }} }'' |text=Brave of you, Sheik. }} }'' |text=Brave. I applaud you. }}--Masterofkeyblades 01:28, November 12, 2009 (UTC) }'' |text=Sorry for the four previous messages. How did you create trouble? I'm curious. }} }} }'' |text=All right, all right. I'll see you guys after I go give Roxas to Diz. I just captured him. }} }'' |text=Kay bye. }} Hey Jerk Hey I was just trying to help the dang wiki. I did try my best to help KH wiki its not like I try to write bad grammer on prupose, and you had no idea how hard it is you jerk. I didn't see you write something in coded's history, a year ago its was barely enoguh information on coded so I searched for anything related to coded. Cococrash11 Uh...Please, calm down. Sir DTN didn't mean to hurt your feelings.--'NinjaSheik' 02:23, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :You shouldn't just expect us to correct your grammar for you, and that you can just post senselessly written information. We have KH-news sites and search engines for that. And I have done work with Kingdom Hearts coded, as have many of the other editors on this Wiki. And a year ago, coded barely existed. The episodic content began in June. --[[User:DoorToNothing|'Door']][[User:DoorToNothing|'To']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'Nothing']] 02:30, November 14, 2009 (UTC) He's right, but he didn't mean to hurt your feelings, did you, Sir DTN?--'NinjaSheik' 02:32, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :Hurting a User emotionally is exactly the type of thing that should always be avoided. That's why we have the IRC and the blog feature turned off. --[[User:DoorToNothing|'Door']][[User:DoorToNothing|'To']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'Nothing']] 02:33, November 14, 2009 (UTC) I'm going to take that as a "no".--'NinjaSheik' 02:37, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Look I had no idea whats going on all I'm trying to do is to help improve KH wiki. Cococrash11